Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{11}}{4^{-5}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{4^{11}}{4^{-5}} = 4^{11-(-5)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{11}}{4^{-5}}} = 4^{16}} $